Gooseberry
by Platinum Dragoness
Summary: Zack goes a little fruity.


Title: Gooseberry  
>Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII<br>Pairing: Zack/Cloud/Aeris, Zack/Cloud/Aeris/Sephiroth pre-slash  
>Note: Inspired by ciceqi's Mascotverse, particularly <em>Terrorist Activities<em>

"What's that one?"

"A nectarine. Look, boy, are you going to buy anything or keep asking questions?"

"Three of the brown, furry ones," the boy counted through his gil, "and the green…"

"Gooseberries?"

"Sure. We didn't have those back in Gongaga."

"Ain't nothing but two men and a chocobo in Gongaga."

"That's why I'm going to Midgar." He grinned broadly, his teeth bright against his sun-dark skin and his awkward manners like a little boy in a body just grown too big for him.

The man shook his head. "There's not much out in the jungle, but there's nothing good in Midgar."

The kid bit through the skin of the kiwi and looked bemused but couldn't figure out how to peel it. "I'm going to be there and I hope I'm not half-bad."

"Everyone is changed by that place," he said gruffly.

mmmmmmmmmmmm

"Do you really eat at the cafeteria everyday?"

"When I am not out on a mission."

"Why?"

"I gather it is good for morale to be seen among the men."

"No, I mean how do you stand it?" asked Zack, waving his arms for emphasis.

"Stand it?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Does my girlfriend need to give you another speech about food made with love?"

"I am unclear how the caterers can provide nutrition for the entire company headquarters and love every dish they make."

"That's the point. There's food you eat to live and the food you eat because you're alive."

"Individualized food leads to poisoning attempts." Not that poisons worked on anyone with that much mako, but it was still to be discouraged.

"Trust me."

"You have other duties, I believe. Somewhere."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later, Seph."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"There is a distinct lack of fresh fruits and vegetables here. Someone ought to point out that that's unhealthy," Zack observed as they left the third convenience store.

"Uh huh." By which Cloud meant 'Well, of course. Where do you think this is?' He cast careful eyes around. Even out of uniform, there were plenty of more dangerous things under the Plate.

"Oh well. I had to check, but I always knew where we were going."

Cloud groaned. "Don't tell me. I have guard duty at 2300. We can't drive to Junon to go shopping."

Zack laughed, dragging him onwards and away from the dark looks they were getting for being obviously well-fed and Shinra-affluent.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Aeris? Are you in?" Zack called before the church doors had fallen shut.

"Just a minute." Aeris finished winding the wire around the vine she was working on, then ran over without stepping on a single flower to give Zack and a hug, and Cloud, to his embarrassment. "It's good to see you, but you can't have long this time of day."

"I was wondering if those bushes are ready. It's probably too early for them." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"As it happens, look at what sprouted yesterday."

Aeris pointed across her garden and Cloud had a hard time telling what she was indicating. There were hundreds of flowers dancing in the flickering glow of some light bulbs that needed changed. Each was a different size, shape, and color.

"They do have fruit." And Cloud suddenly saw the bushes with green fruits growing from them and no flowers that they must be talking about. "You only planted those after we met. I didn't think they matured that fast."

"I don't know how long it usually takes. I don't have anyone to ask." She shrugged, then smiled. "They were ready. I could tell."

"Can I…?"

"Of course. They're for him, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Can't remind him often enough."

"He'll appreciate it."

"Even if you are a mother hen," muttered Cloud.

Zack laughed and ruffled his hair despite his attempts to escape.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"Boss, we brought a midnight snack."

"It is not midnight."

"Well, Cloud has guard duty before then." Zack brandished one of Aeris's baskets, decorated with ribbon, just as enthusiastically.

"What is it?"

"Gooseberries."

"Gooseberries," Sephiroth repeated, as though this were a punch line to a joke he didn't understand.

Zack took a bite out of one then looked hopefully at Sephiroth.

"I know it is a food. I do not need an example of that."

"Well?" Zack wheedled. Cloud looked hopeful, though he was quieter about it.

Sephiroth picked up a fruit and studied it. He was going to eat it, of course. Fruit was generally nutritious.

"I remember when I first saw gooseberries," Zack was saying.

"You didn't have them at home?" asked Cloud.

"Nah, it only grows in the cold and dry."

"Everything's cold and dry for you."

With their familiar bickering in the background, he tried a cautious bite. It was good, if under-ripe, almost as much sour as sweet. It _was_ good, he thought.

Zack noticed and gave him a thumbs up. "Fourth best thing I found since I left for Midgar."

Sephiroth was often confused by Zack, but just then he knew what he meant.


End file.
